A Glass Slipper Broken
by Crybaby
Summary: Hopefully a first chapter of many...R/H eventually Please read and review...Viktor and Hermiones first date...and nobody is very happy...


A Glass Slipper Broken  
  
By Crybaby  
  
As she walked to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione Granger could not help feeling like she were the luckiest girl in the world. She was a Prefect, had PERFECT grades, great friends, and the best part, a great boyfriend. She had been with Viktor for two whole weeks now. And that was the day she got to see him again. She only talked to him through owl post, but now she would see him again! So what about the age difference? The only people who seemed to care about that was her oh so protective friends, Harry and Ron. But they were her age, and not quite the brightest crayons in the box, so why listen to them anyways? They had no idea what they were talking about, or so she thought.  
  
"So when do you see Vicky?" Ron asked mockingly.  
  
"Ugh" Hermione thought what was his problem? It's not like he had her first or anything. But the truth was, she was only dating Viktor to get back at Ron. "I mean, how could he have been so RUDE as to nearly forget I am a girl"? She queried Lavender every night for about a week. Oh well, that didn't matter anymore, because SHE had a boyfriend, and Ron was still single.  
  
That night, before she went to the lake to meet with Viktor (of course she had permission, being a prefect and all) Ron came up to her dormitory. Lavender and Parvati were gone, so it wouldn't matter.  
  
"Come in" she said as she heard the knock.  
  
"Honestly Ron, what do you want? I'm busy!" she said with a hint of aggravation in her voice. With his head down, Ron said,  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be wearing that skirt so short, 'Mione Viktor is so much older than you, and you have NO IDEA what guys think.Believe me Hermione I don't think you should meet Viktor tonight" he said softly.  
  
"HOW DARE HE?" she thought. She could just not believe what she was hearing. First he was teasing her, and now trying to ruin her love life? Ron was so not her friend anymore. "I would like it Ron, if you just left me alone, ok? Just mind your own business and leave me be," she said firmly.  
  
As he left, Ron knew Hermione was making the biggest mistake of her life. He could not believe that Hermione didn't believe him. Viktor was a very strong man, and could really hurt Hermione if her really wanted to.And by the way he looked whenever Ron saw him in person, he really wanted to.  
  
Her little "pep talk" with Ron had thrown her off track. She was going to be late and it was his entire fault. "Well I hope you're happy Ron, you've made me late" She said to herself as she ran across the lawn.  
  
"Hermioninny?" a voice said. Oh Viktor. Well she was finally there. "Are ve ready?" he asked, only to receive a nod of the head from Hermione in return. As they walked to Hogsmeade, she elxplained why she was late.  
  
"So I hope you can forgive me and." but he cut her off.  
  
"You had another guy in your dormitory?" He asked. "Hermioninny this Ron boy is bad news, stay away from him," he told her. Now that just made her mad. Ron was her best friend, even if he was annoying and even if she was mad at him for the night.  
  
"Viktor, Ron is my friend, I can't stay away from him, and he would never have a chance against you." She told him. But all he did is looked her in the eye and say.  
  
"Shut up, I know what I'm talking about, don't you ever try and back talk me again" and with that, he slapped her. And from that point on, she was his. She knew she could not defeat him, and all she could do was sit back and be slapped around. It was as if a glass slipper had broken, all hope was lost for Hermione with that one swift movement of a hand.  
  
"But hey," she thought, "Ron still has no girlfriend, I still have a boyfriend, and this is not going to last." She was dead wrong.  
  
Later that night, she returned to the common room. It was around 2, and Ron was still up. "Just spying on me.again," she thought. But to her surprise he was sleeping. "Well." she thought sitting down, "At least he cares about me.At least someone does." At that point, she wanted to break down crying. To wake Ron up, and tell him about what had happened. But she couldn't stand to see Ron be right. Even looking at him almost sent her off the edge. So she decided to go upstairs, but of course Ron woke up as she started walking.  
  
"How was your date?" Ron asked, hurt from her response before.  
  
"It was fine.Perfectly fine.can I go to bed now?" and with that, she went upstairs. She had no idea how much she had hurt Ron. To him it was like he was losing a best friend, and he was. Who knew he could care so much about her. He obviously did, but tried to prove to himself that he was fine with her going out with Viktor by saying "It's not like I care anyways," out loud as she walked up the stairs.  
  
But she heard him. Now not only did she hate Viktor, she thought the only one she thought she could turn to hated her. She had been so relieved though, that the fire in the common room was out, so Ron could not see the tears run down her beaten cheeks.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: OK I OWN NOTHING!!!! J.K. Rowling owns the characters.so yea I have nothing left to say.um.yea 


End file.
